Megalomaniac
by Lainedy
Summary: Songfic Yo soy la justicia...Soy el dios del nuevo mundo... Pero es lo correcto? Es realmente justo? Lo es...claro que lo es. Basado en la cancion de Incubus. R/R


**Todos los personajes son de Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata, la cancion de Incubus y demas copyrights. -o-  
El ocio de escribirlo..solo mío XD**

**--**

**Megalomaniac**

Maldición, maldición, maldición…

Agitando su rubio cabello, Misa Amane contemplaba a su amado Light dormitar. Era el retrato de la perfección, su ángel…su dios.

_I hear you on the radio  
You permeate my screen, its' unkind but__…_

Desde el primer momento, se sintió agradecida al saber que alguien estaba matando a los despreciables seres que hacían daño a la sociedad. Seres como el hombre que le quito a toda su familia de un solo plumazo, trastocando su realidad en un mundo en blanco y negro. Cuando finalmente lo conoció, sintió un gozo supremo…Conocía el rostro de su protector…y lo amó, desde ese primer instante.

_If I met you in a scissor fight  
I'd cut off both your wings on principle alone  
On principle alone_

Ryuk observaba la escena y se repitió por enésima vez lo interesantes que le resultaban los humanos. Ella, observándolo con admiración y velando su sueño. El, planeando como la usaría para sus propósitos. Nunca la vería más que como un objeto para concretar sus planes. Su dulce muñeca, como una sola vez le oyó susurrar.

Era despreciable, no tenía escrúpulos ni decencia. El perfecto dios del nuevo mundo.

-Humanos….son tan interesantes…jujujujuju… - Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Ryuk, con la vista posada en el tiempo de Vida tanto de Misa como de Light. Volvió a reír.

Tic…tac..tic…tac.

_Hey megalomaniac  
You're no Jesus  
Yeah, you're no fucking Elvis  
Wash your hands clean of yourself baby  
And just step down, step down, step down_

En la mente de Light, se veía así mismo como el nuevo dios del mundo, un mundo perfecto en el cual todos eran justos. Y todos le adoraban…todos lo querían. La injusticia como tal, ocurría raramente, siendo los casos de personas que desobedecían la ley rápidamente, encontrados y juzgados. El dios Kira observaba y vigilaba siempre. Y sus ojos eran muchos, impasibles, invisibles…..ineludibles.

_If I were your appendages  
I'd hold open your eyes  
So you would see  
_

Light notó algo en los rostros de las personas. Muecas de falsedad, sonrisas forzadas y falsas. Hermanos denunciando a sus propios hermanos, por errores pequeños, crímenes falseados y rostros radiantes que ocultaban almas corruptas.  
Y Sangre….sangre inocente manchando sus manos y su rostro…Sintió asco y retrocedió. El mundo continuaba podrido, a pesar de su apariencia. El fino barniz que recubría los cuerpos y rostros de las personas no podía ocultar aquella podredumbre y aquel fétido olor a muerte y culpa. La sustancia cristalina que cubría a cada ser humano, se resquebrajaba aquí y allá, dejando que la asquerosa mucosidad se filtrara, formando charcos cada vez más y más grandes. Light sentía una opresión en el pecho, ahogado en fetidez y con aquella sustancia oscura cubriéndole los pies. Varias cabezas pequeñas empezaron a observarlo desde el suelo y a surgir a su alrededor. Niños pequeños y niñas de aspecto virginal, le sonreían.  
Al intentar retroceder, la sustancia, pegajosa y resistente, parecía reír con los vanos intentos del joven de alejarse.

_That all of us are heaven sent__… _

Light empezó a quitarse aquel menjurje de encima, pero al hacerlo, solo parecía embarrarse más y más. Un alarido, agónico y punzante, le taladró los oídos, junto a una risa idiota que parecía divertirse en el dolor del otro. No…no…debía escapar…

Pero nadie le ayudaría. No mientras estuviese envuelto en aquel pesado velo rojizo que lo cubría. Lo destrozarían y su sangre formaría parte de aquella infecta poza de muerte.

_  
There was never meant to be only one  
To be only one _

Misa se sobresaltó. Light de pronto se movía, inquieto, con la frente cubierta de sudor. Balbuceaba frases incoherentes y una de sus manos buscó asirse de algo invisible. Misa la tomó rápidamente y sintió las uñas de su amado hundiéndose en su carne.  
Sin poder evitarlo, un ligero quejido escapó de sus labios. Pero permaneció en silencio, aguantando el dolor y la presión que la lastimaba, ya que sin importar lo que sucediese, ella debía estar a su lado. Siempre.

_Hey megalomaniac  
You're no Jesus  
Yeah, you're no fucking Elvis _

Sus uñas ya habían perforado la piel, y la sangre resbalaba por su piel en grandes goterones, matizando de rojo brillante las grandes costras de sangre oscura que empezaban a coagularse, impidiéndole el movimiento con cada instante que pasaba. Desesperado, Light lanzó un grito de auxilio, mientras se debatía con todas sus fuerzas en aquella trampa que lo devoraba lenta e inexorablemente. Al levantar la vista, una pálida figura de cabello negro, vestida con un harapiento pantalón de mezclilla y un sweater blanco, le devolvió la mirada. Esa mirada, tan inquisitiva como carente de emociones, lo paralizó y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda mientras aquellos ojos se clavaban en los suyos.

-Ayúdame… L… - Light sintió el salado gusto de la sangre rozar sus labios y estiró la mano hacia L. El joven del cabello oscuro, se limitó a formar una mueca, similar a una sonrisa.

-Todo acto tiene su consecuencia, Light-kun… - dijo L casi en tono de sorna, con los ojos vacuos – Lo sabes. Eres la justicia.

_Wash your hands clean of yourself baby  
And just step down, step down, step down_

L se levantó y comenzó a alejarse, caminando con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, dándole la espalda.

-Ryuzaki!!

L volteó al escucharlo y se quedó mirándole un instante al cabo del cual levantó la mano derecha y apuntó a Light a la cabeza con el dedo índice.

-Bang!

Un segundo después Ryuzaki cayó al suelo, ante los ojos atónitos de Light, con una herida en la frente. La sangre que manaba, formó un efímero encaje en el espacio, danzando en medio del vacío. El tiempo pareció detenerse, bordado por el sonido de una risa maníaca que sonaba como si el mañana no fuese a existir más que como una esperanza fútil. El cerebro de Light no podía procesar aquella maldad sin sentido, todo ese daño y esa destrucción. Sus sentidos odiaron aquella risa desde el primer momento, y su cordura se mantenía aferrada al bastión de lo que alguna vez creyó correcto. La risa creció en intensidad…Su incredulidad no pudo evitar hacerle caer en cuenta que lo que escuchaba era su propia risa.

_Step down _

-Soy la justicia… - La risa se volvió frenética, incontrolable. El absurdo de la situación lo justificaba. Todo era correcto, todo era erróneo. Todo era imperfecto. Todo era tan….esencialmente humano.

_Step down... _

-Soy la justicia!! – Se dijo al fin. – Y tenía razón…los humanos son escoria – La risa _in crescendo_, llenó por completo aquel espacio, ahogando los gritos hasta convertirlos en un lejano susurro.

_Oh step down… _

Light abrió los ojos encontrándose con los grandes ojos castaños de Misa, que lo observaba entre aterrada y aliviada. Su mano derecha, aún aferrada, sostenía de manera firme y casi brutal las delicadas manos de la rubia, que ya mostraban parte del dolor causado por sus uñas, cuyo contorno parecía tallado en la piel de las manos que sostenían. Misa se lanzó sobre Light en un abrazo estrecho, mientras unas lágrimas afloraban de sus ojos.

-Oh Light…. – Los sollozos apenas dejaban que la joven articulase las palabras – Yo…no sabía que hacer…

Light la separó con delicadeza y se quedo mirándola directamente a los ojos. Aquellos ojos brillantes y llenos de amor e inocencia. Light sonrió ligeramente al verla. Tan fácil…Dominar la mente humana era tan sencillo…La acercó a él y le dio un beso, apenas rozándole los labios, a lo cual, primero sorprendida para un segundo después, caer completamente rendida ante aquel dulce y tierno beso, Misa correspondió, en cuerpo y alma. Un ser tan puro solo podía caer así ante un dios perfecto. Ahora lo veía…tan claro que era casi absurdo.

-_Soy la justicia…el Dios del nuevo mundo….Y el mundo esta podrido._


End file.
